Growl
by Lion warrior
Summary: Something about Beast Boy's growl is causing Raven to act... weird.


Growl

 **Don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

When he was still moving into being a teenager, it was more of an annoyed frustration. It really didn't sound threatening. It sounded like a little kitten actually. But now, it was completely different. It seemed to hit him all at once. Beast Boy was walking down the hall when he heard something being tossed through the air. With cat-like reflexes, he dodged out of the way. The water balloon splashed in front of him. He turned around to see a disappointed Cyborg. "Darn it!" the metal titan exclaimed. Beast Boy just smirked.

"I told you, Cy, you can't get the jump on old Beasty," Beast Boy bragged.

"Are you sure about that?" said a voice behind him.

"AHH!" Beast Boy screamed. There was Raven with water all over her. She looked only annoyed, not angry. "Raven, I didn't do it. I swear!"

"I know. But Cyborg is going to pay," Raven said, holding out her hand and magically dragging Cyborg out in the open.

"Now Raven, let's not do anything rash," Cyborg anxiously said. Raven smirked. Suddenly, they heard the water from the nearby bathroom rushing like a tidal wave at Cyborg and washed him out the window. Beast Boy laughed.

"Haha, he got soaked! Haha," Beast Boy laughed. Raven smirked, feeling proud of herself. Then she looked at Beast Boy. He had grown up a bit and now was two inches taller than her. Beast Boy suddenly noticed that Raven was staring at him. "Ra-Rae?" Beast Boy quivered as she came closer to him.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Beast Boy flinched. Raven gave a small laugh. "Why would you scare me like that?" Beast Boy wasn't angry just curious.

"Something was weird about your scream. Your voice has gotten deeper," Raven replied.

"And you needed to scare me in order to do that?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yes, but it's good to know that when you scream you won't sound like Starfire when she learns about the surprise party we have for her," Raven smirked. Beast Boy flinched and winced and covered his ears. "What's wrong?"

"You forgot that Starfire has a super good hearing," Beast Boy replied, cleaning his ears. "Right now, she's screaming at a frequency that only dogs, and me, can hear." Raven shrugged. "There goes the surprise party. But why did you need me to scream in order to figure out my voice dropped."

"I get some... joy in scaring you sometimes," Raven smiled deviously.

"GRRR," Beast Boy growled. His growl was much deeper than he realized. It sounded nothing like a human growl. Raven jumped a bit. Beast Boy thought he had scared Raven. "Oh, did I scare you, Raven?" He asked with a smirk.

"No no," She stuttered. A bulb blew above them. Before Beast Boy could tell Raven she was lying, she disappeared. Beast Boy smirked, thinking he had a new way to pay back Raven for scaring him. However, Beast Boy soon realized that wasn't the case. Whenever Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing games and Beast Boy would snarl out of frustration at losing, Raven, who would just happen to be in the same room, would quickly leave. As much as Beast Boy wanted to pay Raven back for scaring him, his big heart couldn't bear the sight of seeing Raven frightened. So, in the hall, right next to Raven's room, Raven came out to see Beast Boy standing in the way. "What is it?" She plainly asked.

"I wanted to apologize for scaring you with my growl. I wanted to pay you back for scaring me for fun, but I don't like seeing you frightened. That and I just realized that you can probably materialize many of your fears," Beast Boy said.

"I wasn't afraid," Raven remarked. Beast Boy growled to prove his point. It just so happened that when he did that, Raven's hood was down. Beast Boy noticed that she blushed instead of growing pale... er. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"You weren't afraid," Beast Boy said surprised.

"Told you," Raven replied, thinking she had won a battle.

"But you blushed," Beast Boy said. Raven's eyes grew wider. "Why?" She was about to grab her hood, but Beast Boy stopped her. "Please tell me."

"I have to go meditate," Raven said, releasing herself from Beast Boy's grip. She disappeared into her room. Beast Boy knew she was lying about needing to meditate. She hadn't meditated after she had gotten better control over her powers. He decided it was best to just leave her alone.

After a while, Beast Boy noticed that Raven was avoiding him. Beast Boy just simply stopped trying to understand what was wrong with Raven. That is until Robin noticed it. He and Raven were in the common room. Robin was making breakfast and Raven was reading her book on the stool. The moment Raven heard Beast Boy say, "Good morning" she disappeared. Beast Boy sat down in the same spot Raven was sitting. Robin saw this as weird. Usually, Beast Boy would be upset that Raven was avoiding him, but he had the same smile on as he first came in.

"Beast Boy, what's up with Raven?" He asked. Beast Boy simply shrugged as he got up to get some orange juice.

"I don't know. She's been avoiding me ever since I first growled at her," Beast Boy said.

"You growled at her?" Robin asked. Beast Boy could see that the boy wonder had a slightly upset tone in his voice. He decided to explain.

"Not like that. You see, she's been scaring me on purpose for a while and I just figured out why. Then I growled. Something about my growl being deeper caused her to look afraid. I thought I had something to pay her back for all the times she's scared me. But when I figure out that my growl didn't scare her and it only caused her to blush, she's been avoiding me ever since."

"Why haven't you tried talking to her?" Robin asked. Beast Boy gave a greatly exhausted sigh.

"I'm tired. I am tired of trying to help people when they don't want my help," Beast Boy replied.

"I know it's exhausting, but you have to keep doing it. Because if you stop with her, who knows what will happen to her. And I know you care about her too much to see that happen," Robin smirked. Beast Boy looked away from Robin, embarrassed. He simply finished his juice and walked out the door. He absentmindedly walked to Raven's room, where she was just walking out. They stopped, looked each other in the eyes, and Raven walked past him.

"You know running away from the problem won't make it go away. That's not how we fought off Trigon," Beast Boy called to her, making her stop. "And if it's something about me that is making you uncomfortable, then I must leave the Teen Titans in order for the team to work." Raven sighed. How did he get so smart all of a sudden? She could hear him walking towards her from behind. "What's wrong, Raven? Specifically, what's wrong with my growl?" She turned around to see how close he was.

"...It's a... Your growl is...kind of sexy," Raven replied. Now, Beast Boy is a pretty predictable person. The team immediately knows if something is wrong with him because he rarely hides anything from them, not that they ask him much. He's very transparent, so when he responded to Raven, she was very surprised.

"Oh," Was all he said. Raven shook her head. Of all the replies she thought he was going to make, she didn't think it would be that one.

"'Oh'? That's it?" Raven asked. She could tell he was nervous.

"What was I suppose to say?"

"Um... something... really anything but 'oh'."

"Why is that such a problem?"

"Because I told you something very personal. Usually, you would gloat about this or do something stupid along that line to ruin the moment," Raven plainly said.

"And did I?"

"No, you've just made me curious," Raven said, coming closer to him. "What's going on through that head? I feel a bunch of emotions coming from you." Beast Boy glared at her. "Right now I feel annoyance," She smirked. Sometimes, Beast Boy really hated the fact she was an empath. "Now I feel nervousness. Why?"

"Why do you think?" Beast Boy thought he was redirecting the problem towards her, but it backfired.

"Maybe because," She was silent for a moment, trying to pick out what feeling he was emitting. Then she gasped when she recognized it. Beast Boy looked away when he knew she picked it out. Now all Raven could feel was regret coming from him. Raven looked away shyly. "Do you?

"Do I what?" He asked.

"Do you really... love me?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded. Raven breathed in, fought the butterflies in her stomach, stepped up to Beast Boy, and kissed him. Beast Boy was shocked but he soon returned the kiss. The kiss soon became more passionate as Raven placed her hands on his chest. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her slim waist tightly, making her gasp in surprise. She moaned when he kissed her jawline all the way down to her neck. Then he growled. Her breathing hitched. Beast Boy looked at her with a smirk.

"So you like it when I'm... beastly," Beast Boy asked, growling out the word. Raven slowly nodded. Beast Boy kissed her again. Their pleasant moment was interrupted when something wet splashed all over the back of Beast Boy's head. Raven's hands covered her mouth in shock, surprise, and a little in laughter. Her eyes widened.

"HA! I win!" Cyborg said. Beast Boy calmly released Raven.

"This will be just a second," He said in a perfectly polite and calm voice. Then he turned into a tiger, growled, and chased Cyborg down the hall. Raven could only chuckle at the sight.

 **The End**


End file.
